El mejor regalo
by Inannah
Summary: "— Me hubieras dado el regalo que quería y no habrías gastado nada en esta polera, que además, mi papá la había comprado para Navidad" ¿Entonces que quería?. One shot. Shota. Dedicado a Urimaru.


**Autora**: _Bueno… no soy precisamente una fanática de esta temática. En verdad, es al revés, me desagrada por la simple razón de que no me siento cómoda escribiendo tal cosa. Pero soy de palabra. Como prometí y como así lo quiere cierta personita… Me tragaré mis quejas y seguiré adelante con la frente en alto escribiendo esto. _

_Mentira. Estoy haciendo un espectáculo que me deja sin dignidad alguna. ¡ME SIENTO COMO PEDOBEAR!_

**Disclaimers**: _H.H Entertainment._

**Advertencia**: _Que se yo :'( ¿Shota? ¡SHOTA! ¡PERO PORQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO SHOTA! Ah, porque me lo pidieron :')_

**Dedicatoria**: _Maru-chan, Maru-Kouhai, en fin varios apodos para denominar a la misma personita: Urimaru. Está dedicado a ti. Espero que te guste._

-x-

Sentado en una silla que le queda pequeña, con una corneta en los delgados labios y un sombrero de cartón sobre su cabeza que le cuelga de un lado. No sabe ni porque la tiene puesta, es obvio que no le cabe en la cabeza y lo hace ver ridículo. Suspira con pesar recordando por qué sigue con ese maldito y patético gorro en la cabeza.

Se lo colocó _él_.

La causa de todos sus problemas y de su insomnio. Quien tampoco parecía estar muy divertido pues ni siquiera está en su propio cumpleaños.

Porque en eso estaba Alfred F. Jones, estudiante de ingeniería en robótica. El alumno estrella y más popular del curso. Estaba en un cumpleaños infantil. Miró sin ganas el paisaje a su alrededor, estaban en el patio trasero de la casa y los niños revoloteaban con una pelota de soccer en mano, riendo divertidos. Se empujan y se manchan de tierra como verdaderas bestias, se pregunta cómo antes se divertía él también en eso. Un niño chocó, manchándole su linda y carísima camisa con chocolate.

— ¡Hey! —Ya se hubiera levantado a destrozarle la cara al piso sino fuera, claro, un maldito mocoso de doce años. Tomó aire y se controló. Se miró la mancha café que estaba sobre la tela celeste. El chocolate no salía. Lo sabía de experiencia. Suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro.

¿Por qué demonios seguía aquí y no se iba a la junta que le había invitado Antonio donde sabía había una fiesta asombrosa?

Ah, ya lo recuerda. _Por él._

Por el hijo de sus vecinos. Por Arthur. Se maldice a sí mismo por seguir algo que estaba mal, que estaba penalizado éticamente en cualquier sociedad, algo imposible, algo prohibido. Recuerda que tocan la puerta y es él con su rostro fastidiado de siempre, Alfred se pregunta porque casi nunca sonríe si se ve tan adorable, le entrega un papelito colorido donde estaba la fecha y la hora. "Mamá me está obligando a hacer un cumpleaños. Ven"

¿Y él que hizo? Pues venir con sus mejores ropas como si fuera a una cita para recibir una linda mancha de chocolate en su camisa nueva. Venir a sentarse como un cactus mirando como había animales con ropa y zapatos que se llamaban niños, sueltos. Todo por culpa de ese niño. Ese niño que le tenía de cabeza en la vida y que estaba ocasionando un caos ético, moral y emocional en su pobre cabeza.

Suspiró y miró al cielo para contar los pájaros que volaban felizmente por el cielo. Los miró con odio. Ellos volaban felices y él se aburría ahora más infeliz y miserable que antes por recordar los problemas que ocasionaba cierta parte fallida de su cerebro que estaba conectada con el maldito órgano que bombea sangre. Pues no había razón a que estar mal de la cabeza como para sentir eso. ESO.

Estaba enfermo, maldita sea.

Los pájaros comenzaron a perseguirse, divertidos. Deseó unos momentos tirarles de los scones que estaban a un lado. Seguramente morían envenenados por tocar esas armas letales. Y no. No estaba siendo irracional. Tampoco infantil. Él era un grandioso adulto de 21 años.

Aunque la edad, en estos momentos, no parecía querer ser su aliada. O no por lo menos en las cosas del corazón.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Dónde está Arthur? — La voz de Alice suena preocupada desde la ventana corrediza que da al living. Está con una torta en mano. La torta del cumpleaños. Alfred busca con la mirada al chico pero no lo encuentra. Se levanta.

— Voy a buscarlo— Y camina por todos los lugares que cree podría estar el pequeño. Tras los arbustos, los cuartos, en la calle. Nada. Se pasa una mano en la cabeza tratando de pensar en qué lugar está.

Mierda. ¡Era obvio!

Se da media vuelta y se dirige hasta la casita del árbol que él mismo ayudó a hacer para él. La puerta está abierta. Sonríe victorioso. Entonces está ahí. Sube las escaleras pegada al tronco mientras reza por que soporte su peso y no se caiga. El condenado árbol es gigantesco, si se cae el dolor de trasero no se le quitará en semanas.

Y he ahí la causa de todos sus problemas. Sentado en una esquina, leyendo un libro está Arthur. Su boquita está dibujada en cierta señal de disgusto mientras sigue concentrado las líneas del libro.

— ¿Te gustó la polera? — Sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puertita. El pequeño se sobresalta al descubrirlo ahí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Pues buscándote, están todos esperándote para la torta— El chico rueda los ojos verdes esclarecidos por el atardecer. Parece que la respuesta no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

— Dile a mamá que la parta sin mí, no quiero bajar y aburrirme como un estúpido.

— Aw, vamos Arthie ¡Si es tu cumpleaños! — Le sonríe conciliador.

— ¡Pero es una mierda! ¡Odio los cumpleaños! ¡Y no me llames Arthie! — Se levanta y se acerca al mayor. Alfred observa con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho como Arthur lleva la polera de la selección inglesa que él le compró— Además abrí los regalos a escondidas y todos son una basura. _No me han dado el que yo quiero._

— ¿Y cómo estás usando la polera que te traje de regalo? ¿No te gustó? — Con lo que demoró en encontrarla, día tras día como un idiota revisando las tiendas deportivas hasta que apareciera la maldita polera con el número 8 y GERRARD arriba. Había corrido como un sicópata para que nadie se la quitase antes, dejando una vergonzosa impresión en la cajera.

— No. Manché la polera con jugo y mi mamá me hizo ponerla— Le corta todas las esperanzas de golpe. El americano se quiere poner a llorar. Arthur es tan cruel…

— ¡Eres cruel! ¿Sabes lo que sufrí para encontrarla? — Le señaló en un berrinche. El chico de doce años recién cumplidos se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, escéptico a esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— Me hubieras dado el regalo que quería y no habrías gastado nada en esta polera, que además, mi papá la había comprado para Navidad— Golpe bajo. Suspiró. Había gastado 25 dólares y tiempo de estudiar para sus exámenes para nada. NADA.

— ¿Cuál podría haber sido entonces el otro regalo que me salía gratis? — Preguntó con una sonrisa algo cansada mientras se sentaba a un lado de Arthur que estaba de rodillas llamándolo para que se acercase.

— Este— Dice con las mejillas algo sonrosadas mientras toma su rostro recién afeitado y todavía oloroso a loción para acercarse y darle un beso. Alfred queda de la una con el corazón saltándole en la garganta. Apretó sus manos tras su espalda para controlarse y no darle otro beso más apasionado. Arthur se alejó y le sonrió pícaro— Y espera al que te voy a pedir para cuando cumpla quince. Seré el cumpleañero, no me lo podrás negar.

Alfred quedó con las mejillas rojas al escuchar la indirecta que captó perfectamente.

El lío de su cabeza comenzó a desaparecer. A la mierda. Acercó sus labios una vez más. Será un depravado pedófilo, pero un depravado pedófilo feliz y correspondido.

.

**Notas**: _Raro. Raro, raro, raro. (Está de una pieza, volviéndose piedra mientras lo relee ya terminado) No se que especie rara de basura hice. Urimaru, mientras te guste todo bien ¡Pero no me hagas pasar de nuevo este suplicio querida! _


End file.
